The Accident
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: Something goes horribly wrong during a visit in 'Hero's Duty.' A grim one-shot focusing on Felix and Vanellope. Mentions of blood and some violence


This is what Tamora had feared.

Everything felt so surreal as she shot at the oncoming barrage of Cybugs, commanding her friends to get behind her. This situation was something expected from her worst nightmares, but now it was all too real, and she would never, _ever_ allow any civilians inside 'Hero's Duty' ever again.

Wreck-It stepped up to her side, helping her to even the playing field as she signaled for backup. Her soldiers would be here soon, but not soon enough for her liking.

"Fix-It!" she barked, "Grab Vanellope and get the hell out of here." She tossed her husband a pistol and he caught it, tucking it into the waist of his pants. Without hesitation, Felix picked up the frightened girl beside him and ran for the exit.

The both of them barely approached the bridge before a Cybug landed in front of them. Skidding to a halt, the handyman changed directions. Looking over his shoulder he saw Ralph in the distance; the wrecker had tried to follow them to keep them safe, but had to stop to fight off a swarm. They were on their own.

Felix could hear the hum of the Cybug's wings behind him as they approached a jagged rock formation, and he shoved Vanellope into a crevice before squeezing into it himself. The slit in the rock was just deep enough to keep the Cybug from hooking them with its pointed legs, and it screeched as it frantically dug into the dirt towards them. Holding one arm over Vanellope, Felix opted to kick the underside of the bug with a steel-toed boot, which was enough to convince the creature to give up on its chase. The Cybug screeched one last time before it retreated, and the pair sighed with relief.

"That was really close," Vanellope said between breaths.

"You okay?" Felix turned to her, holding her shoulders.

The girl nodded, but before she could vocalize Felix was yanked away from her, another, larger Cybug having been able to reach in and hook a claw onto the handyman's pant leg. He yelped as the bug dragged him back out into the open and turned on his back, aiming his pistol straight into the insect's gaping mouth.

"Felix!" Vanellope called out. She glitched over to him and grabbed him, glitching them both away from the bug, narrowly missing being stabbed by a large fore leg. Before the bug could attack again, it was hit by a ball of plasma and disintegrated before them.

"Move!" came Kohut's booming voice, ordering them as he fired at another oncoming swarm of bugs. "Get to the exit or find cover!"

Vanellope, looked to her left; not to far from them was an emptied military vehicle.

"Felix!" she pointed, and the handyman caught on to her idea. "That's our ticket out of here!"

Felix grabbed her hand and they sprinted for the truck, yet another Cybug chasing after them.

"Strap in, Sweetheart!" Felix shouted as he picked up the girl and tossed her into the driver's seat. Hopping in himself, the handyman closed the door just in time to block the oncoming bug. It's large body slammed into the vehicle, jolting it sideways.

"Step on it!" Vanellope shouted, gripping the steering wheel as she stood on the cushion, the truck's shoulder belt her only protection. Complying, Felix sat on the floor so his legs could reach the pedals and lay his foot on the gas.

The Humvee roared to life, and Vanellope steered their way to the exit. They had finally made it across the bridge before a large Cybug landed on the hood of the car, blocking the racer's view.

"Brakes! Hit the brakes!" Van screamed, trying to shake the bug off, swerving left and right. Bracing himself against the underside of the dashboard, Felix mashed the brake, sending the Cybug flying forward and under the car. Her view now uncovered, Vanellope could see that she and Felix were headed straight for a wall.

Impact happened, and Vanellope opened her eyes some time after. Her vision bleary, the girl blinked and gingerly removed the seatbelt, wincing as she bent her head under the strap to get free. The windshield was shattered and steam from the radiator seeped into the vehicle, making everything hazy. She had been in multiple car crashes before, but none quite like this. She took a moment to breathe and steady herself before the realization hit her.

"Felix," Vanellope gulped. She looked down to find him lying on the floor beneath her, limbs sprawled uncomfortably and a large gash on his forehead. "Felix, o-oh no, _Felix_!"

Thinking quickly, Vanellope pulled a lever and the driver's seat slid backwards, giving her room to slip down beside him. The girl shook him and called his name, but the handyman would not wake up. She cried, not knowing what to do.

Without warning, the vehicle jolted again, and Vanellope lost her footing and fell. Moments later, she awoke, groaning and rubbing her forehead. Beside her, a droplet of blood hit the window and she looked up.

The entire vehicle had been overturned, lying on its passengers side, and Felix hung limply over the center console above, foot tangled underneath the break pedal.

A shiver was sent down the girl's spine as the familiar clicking of Cybugs feet surrounded her. The bug that had tipped the car skittered along the roof of the vehicle and to the drivers side door, its glowing, green eyes peering through the glass. Vanellope screamed as a sharp appendage plunged through the window, shielding herself from the glass shards raining down on her.

The Cybug roared as it tried to squeeze itself into the opening, it's limbs coming dangerously close to Felix's unconscious form. Vanellope sat up and reached for the handyman's gloved hand. Her fingers hooking around his, she glitched just enough for his body to pixelate and, passing through the center console, he fell onto the passenger side window next to her.

"Felix! Felix, wake up! Please!" Vanellope shouted, watching in terror as the frame of the window buckled as the Cybug inched inward. The car shook, and a black object dropped onto her. It was the pistol Calhoun had given Felix minutes before.

Losing hope that Felix would come to in time, the girl gripped the gun in her small hands. She had received a lesson on the basics from the Sergeant (unbeknownst to Ralph) but she was still unconfident in her abilities on handling a gun. Heart pounding, she raised the pistol, aimed for the bug's mouth and fired. She flinched from the recoil and a loud screech assaulted her ears.

Inside the bug's mouth, gears grinded to a halt and something sparked, causing the creature to retreat. As the bug clambered outside the window, a large set of hands grabbed for it, and in an amazing feat of strength, practically tore the insect into pieces.

"You guys okay in there?" Ralph's voice sounded from outside. Before the wrecker could peer into the window to make sure his friends were okay, a mass of light and code flew into his arms.

"Ralph!" Vanellope sobbed, gripping the larger man's flannel shirt. A bright light stung their eyes; the soldiers had finally been able to activate the beacon. Relief washed over Vanellope before a whole new sense of dread seeped in at her friend's next question.

"Where is Felix?" the wrecker asked.

Refusing to unlatch herself from the wrecker's chest, the girl shifted her head to the crashed vehicle, and Ralph inspected. Being squeamish, the large man winced and looked away from the initial sight of blood trickling over his colleague's face.

"He wouldn't wake up, Ralph," Vanellope spoke through tears. "He wouldn't wake up. I tried."

Ralph patted the girls back in comfort, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, as he feared the worst.

Steeling himself, Ralph reached into the vehicle and gingerly touched his friend's unmoving form.

"Oh, Felix…" he mourned as Sergeant Calhoun ran towards them.


End file.
